board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Chumpmoney
ChumpMoney was created in 2005 for character battle bracket entry purposes, and was used primarily for subsequent brackets until late 2008 when he started lurking board 8. Through 2009 he started posting regularly, and likewise had substantially increased contest success. Most recently his run in the Winter 2010 came late, finally making the leader board debuting at 31st going into the quarter finals. ChumpMoney's ticket to placing lied with Snake defeating Cloud which would have placed him top 3 overall for the contest. Instead Snake lost, despite rally efforts which even had contest winner Heroic Palmer "giving up hope". Rivalry Rumble was the first contest in which ChumpMoney actively posted and rallied during the nomination phase. He advocated friendly nominations, rivalries which paired protagonists with other characters not necessarily described as their respective arch villains. He showed nomination support for matchings like Red/Blue, Tifa/Aeirs, Megaman/Protoman, Sonic/Knuckles, and Ryu/Ken. Despite his, and a small collection of other advocates' efforts, the majoirty of GameFaqs lurkers missed the point, and all most the entire bracket consisted of rivalries pairing title heroes and villains. ChumpMoney also down talked topics which attempted to nominate rediculous entires which vaguely fit within the contest guidelines, but had a cult following which existed entirely on B8. He argued "L Block was cute, and so was Companion Cube", and paraphrased, "but everyone knows the contest will end with Link/Ganondorf Cloud/Sephiroth type entries which have dominated the contests, despite instances where the theme of the contest permitted otherwise." He also claimed the rivalries spin on the contest was an improvement over the watered down 1v1v1v1 half day top 3 top 2 move on megacontest formats from the past. Around this time ChumpMoney had also stopped posting regularly, and when he did it was typically in regard to him being "the most e-popular on B8", a satire which even the mods acknowledged from time to time. ChumpMoney has said in a "How Recognizeable is the User Above You" topic, that he recognizes a lot of users, but couldn't tell you one detail about anyone in particular. Because of his late interest in board activity, ChumpMoney sports an approximate 39% possible karma total. As of December 2010, ChumpMoney's possible karma ratio has improved to approximately 45%. ChumpMoney typically posts in discussion topics ranging from TV, sports, recent video games and software. He rarely participates in epop user contests, but does advocate lesser user-run creative contests. He loves discussing the yearly character contest, but despises the board during that time, quoting the content as "PotD trash". ChumpMoney's sig has been consistently a meme comic depicting the personification of forum trolling. Running Topics and Fads - Army Men * A interactive game where users are randomly pitted against each other in little green combat. ''"I started running Army Men to try and get familiarized with other users on the board. I saw a lot of creative contests and wanted to emulate something where other users could simply check in on the topic once a day, see my name, give their two cents of input, and read a developing story. It kind of worked. I got a lot of hits the first run through of the game, and a few of the users stuck it out until the end. Later runs of the game I lost a lot of interest because I kept changing the rules around. I started getting obsessed with running a formulaic tabletop role playing game and strayed away from the game's original intent." - You Have 10 golds * A first response CYOA where the main character either dies or goes to jail within 50 posts. "Like Army Men, I experimented with different kinds of creative contests to try and make a place for myself on B8 when I decided to stop lurking. I wrote up a couple CYOA's, but they were complete failures. CYOA's in general aren't good tools for establishing oneself as a user. Instead you need a solid group of people who appreciate your writing, otherwise it just looks like you're trying too hard. You Have 10 golds on the other hand was a hit because I adopted the first repsonse style, which took the seriousness down a peg and could grab posts from other users even if they didn't expect anything from the topic immediately afterward."'' - "I like the band Creed." *Posted to sound intentionally unrelated to bad, 1 post topics."I like the band Creed". Game Likes *Super Smash Bros 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Monster Rancher 1 and 2 *Super Smash Bros Melee *Pokemon 1st and 3rd generation *Final Fantasy I and VII *Metal Gear Solid 2 and 3 *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3 *League of Legends *Minecraft *Team Fortress 2 and Portal *Various indie games and roguelikes including Dwarf Fortress Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup Game Dislikes *Zelda games *Racing games *Sports games *Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Users